My Last Breath
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •"A troca de olhares ocorrera de forma impensada. Mantiveram-se assim, como se a quem quisesse expandir território, furtar pensamentos e gastar saliva para umedecer a língua que pedia passagem para formar frases." •.::UlquiHime::.::HitsuHina::.• AVISO
1. Cap I: Lírios Mortos, Parte I

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach. __Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos._

**Antes da leitura, pessoas precisam ser lembradas e a elas serem dados os devidos créditos:**

Cena inspirada no filme _Lune de Glace,_ 1959. Infelizmente, não consegui saber quem era o diretor nos créditos finais que rolavam freneticamente, além do maravilhosíssimocorte que a transmissora fez para dar vez a sua propaganda decrépita de perfume. Mas aqui deixo meus parabéns e merecidos créditos a essa obra e seu criador.

Descrição de fatos dos capítulos do _mangá Bleach_ 315, 316, 317, 353 e 354 e 392. Logo, esta fic é repleta de _Spoiler. _Mas que fique claro: Eu as analisei. A interpretação é minha e as teorias que seguirão conforme a leitura, idem. Ou seja, não precisam concordar com elas. Qualquer história semelhante é mera coincidência ou também feita com base do filme já citado.

**Música**: _My Last Breath_. Evanescence.

Agradecimentos a _Kira 'Larry'_ pela paciência em betá-la.

**Observações:**Texto em _itálico_ é _Flash Back, _um passado relembrado.

_Et Voilá! _

* * *

**My Last Breath**

* * *

**-ooo-**

- Rukia, aceite esta aliança como prova de meu amor.

Palavras entrelaçadas ao vento, ditas com sentimentos e emoções. Os seus olhos fugiram para o foco principal da noite.

- Sim, eu aceito.

Respostas programadas numa perfeita simetria, em uma dança que sempre termina no mesmo passo, levada pelo mesmo compasso das regras indecifráveis do _Casamento:_ Palavra escolhida para existir nas eternas páginas do Amor, pincelada com a frágil tinta da Confiança e apagada entre os borrões traiçoeiros e sutis do Adultério.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

As palmas logo se tornaram intensas. Inoue Orihime empurrou levemente sua cadeira para trás e se levantou, tendo o cuidado de ajeitar uma única mecha de seu cabelo, que teimava em cair-lhe para o rosto ainda sereno. Levantou-se sem pedir _"Licença."_ para aqueles que sentavam nas cadeiras próximas a sua e, em seguida, deu quatro passos sobre o chão encerado, deixando para trás o rastro invisível de seus antigos sonhos, da alegria e da ingenuidade pouco contida nos lábios.

Os risos que a envolviam denunciavam a hiperbólica felicidade das pessoas que assistiam o casamento perto do lago, de belos tons esverdeados, que decorava o centro do jardim. A água límpida beijava os azulejos, que a circundava minuciosamente, de maneira passiva, suave, repetitiva, beirando a romântica.

Ela parou, levando de canto aquele par de topázios, tão valiosos quanto a própria pedra, a encararem os variados tons de verde que se desfragmentavam na água a cada movimento realizado de forma serena. Fixou a íris cor de mel no verde puro do líquido por segundos. Segundos que demoraram a findar. Com melancolia, amaldiçoou todos os tons distintos de verde que nela havia, cor que exaltava a Esperança. Esperança que havia lhe deixado sem despedidas, sem desculpas, sem compaixão.

Quem havia lhe furtado tal dádiva?

Houve um, entre os convidados, confiante o bastante para que erguesse sua Zanpakutou e congelasse aquelas águas passivas por completo. Formara-se, assim, uma pista de dança.

Aos céus, coube a Apolo¹ borrar qualquer traço do laranja, vermelho e amarelo que o Sol deixara para trás, dando um rastro de saudades de mais uma tarde tranquila. O manto azul-escuro forrou o dia. Estava estrelado e límpido naquela bela noite de setembro, e a Lua iluminava a pista de dança com seu feixe mítico.

E na pista, os primeiros a acompanhar a melodia: O bravo aspirante a herói Kurosaki Ichigo com sua, agora esposa, Kurosaki Rukia. Era o final esperado por todos. A banda começou a tocar uma bela melodia ao som de harpas e violinos num ritmo apaixonado. E o casal dançou como se fosse sua última noite.

Os convidados observavam os felizes recém-casados darem o ar de sua graça em passos de dança lentos e ritmados. Após o primeiro ato da música dar-se por encerrado, um encadeamento de pares surgiu ao redor do casal.

Urahara abraçou Yoruichi pela cintura com um sorriso esboçado nos lábios. A amante, disposta a bailar, respondeu ao mesmo nível. Hitsugaya já havia tomado as mãos quentes de Hinamori entre as suas, convidando-a para dividir, entre passos e compassos, o sabor daquele amor juvenil há tanto tempo contido no pensamento e no coração.

Orihime anulou seu último suspiro nos lábios entreabertos. Desde quando o seu coração deixara de bater?

A ela, Ichigo não fez falta e não seria agora que faria. Na verdade, o observava sem qualquer traço de tristeza, remorso ou decepção. Todo o amor que carregava por ele caiu para a ponta dos sapatos assim como seus sonhos na Medina. Quem levara sua felicidade?

A resposta era simples, maldita e intragável: _**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_.

Sem pensar duas vezes, arrastou seu corpo cansado para dentro de uma cúpula Santa vazia, pouco iluminada e aparentemente abandonada, que existia num dos devastos cantos onde se realizava a festa pós-cerimônia. Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Absolutamente ninguém.

Chamou-lhe atenção uma rosa murcha em cima de um maltratado piano de cauda. Sua mão ergueu-se para tocá-lo com a ponta fria dos dedos. Fechou os olhos numa tentativa inválida de desaparecer entre a escuridão do silêncio que gritava entre os magistrais pilares da cúpula.

O tatear suave de suas mãos sobre as pétalas enrugadas da flor lhe trouxeram recordações que há muito custo foram forçadas a se conterem numa gaveta qualquer de sua memória. Um arrepio percorreu seu pescoço. Vozes sussurradas aos ouvidos despoletaram a um conjunto sequencial de imagens.

As palmas ainda audíveis forçaram-na a encarar a bruta realidade. Encostou o corpo contra a parede fria, buscando capturar todas as lembranças e consequências que a fizeram ser o que era agora. Plenitude. Quando reabriu os olhos, buscou o instrumento.

O velho piano de cauda a convidava para delinear toda a sua angústia sobre as frágeis teclas desgastadas pelos maus tratos do tempo. Deu dois passos sobre chão e sentou-se na cadeirinha de madeira. À sua frente, apenas aquela antiguidade instrumental. Acariciou-o caprichosamente. Quando voltou seus olhos para vidro arranhado da janela, avistou diversos pares dançando apaixonadamente em torno do lago agora congelado, sobre o qual Ichigo e Rukia despejavam passos, carícias e beijos sem conseguirem parar de sorrir.

Desviou o olhar. Não iria chorar. Promessa que havia feito a si mesma, obrigando-se a cumpri-la de qualquer maneira. Uma vez mais, fixou o olhar em seu companheiro silencioso, um objeto que poderia diluir a tristeza se seu coração estivesse disposto a isso.

Experimentou tocar a primeira tecla em que pensou. _Dó. _Aquele toque parecia lhe fazer algum tipo de provocação, nada que pudesse atingi-la. Experimentou mais uma, e duas, e três vezes. Por fim, quando deu por si, encontrava-se já a tocar a única música que podia pensar no momento. E viu naquilo uma maneira de desafogar segredos que nunca poderia dizer a alguém. De seguida, sua voz mesclou-se ao vazio como eco:

Hold on to me, love

_Segure-se em mim, amor  
_  
You know I can't stay long

_Você sabe que não posso ficar muito tempo_

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

_Tudo o que eu queria dizer é que eu te amo e que não estou com medo_

Deixou que as emoções fluíssem por todo seu ser, onde suas mãos lhe serviam para expressar desafetos, seus olhos para guiar a massa cerebral a murmurar a próxima tecla a ser tocada, e seu coração, músculo oco dividido em quatro partes, de átrios para ventrículos, fazendo-a sobreviver por um triz. Tudo inibia ódio e paixão. Ainda se lembrava de como e quando tudo começara. Mas recordar seu passado era como enfiar uma lâmina no peito. Perfurar aquele músculo essencial à sobrevivência que a deixava morrer aos poucos, sendo a fonte da sua grande tristeza naqueles últimos tempos que pareciam anos a fio.

Tudo iniciara numa noite sem luar de dezessete de julho. Ela, como sempre, tão afoita e boba com sua estúpida ideologia de se tornar prestativa para Ichigo, mas com comportamentos tão infantis, irresponsáveis e inferiores.

Não era fácil encarar uma guerra espiritual com ainda toda a sua inocência de menina. Custava-lhe encarar as lutas como algo comum no seu dia a dia, assim como a morte.

**-ooo-**

_- Está assustada?_

_Os olhos esverdeados pareciam ser o único sinal de vida no homem que a cada palavra cuspida rispidamente dos lábios, dava um passo para frente até que pudesse encará-la com aptidão. _

_O rosto branco, fino e inexpressivo, as roupas brancas e largas e sua fisionomia delgada desprovida de qualquer saliência muscular, davam-lhe a frágil ilusão de ser fraco. Contudo, ela sabia que era mentira. O olhava com segurança, firmeza e com suas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Chegara a hora da verdade!_

_- Você é inútil ao Aizen-sama agora. Não há ninguém para protegê-la. – Sibilou ele num tom tranquilo, como se cada palavra dita fosse um palmo a mais abaixo do chão para Inoue._

_Ele esperou um pequeno recuo vindo por parte dela, uma nítida reação que o fizesse entender seu temor ou algumas poucas palavras ditas com desgosto e desespero. Mas, definitivamente, nada. Os lábios de Inoue continuavam fechados. As palavras simplesmente não se proliferavam e tomavam o ambiente, ela continuava lá, rebatendo todas as suas palavras provocativas com os olhos umedecidos de candura. Sem remorsos, sem receios._

_Não havia vestígio algum de ódio._

_E diante de tal fato, ele perguntou-se inúmeras vezes se aquelas sobrancelhas franzidas eram nítidos sinais de compaixão, e não de temor. _

_**Compaixão de quem?**_

_Abandonou a teoria e continuou a cuspir todas as palavras necessárias para fazê-la sofrer, vê-la chorar ou desmoronar o maravilhoso mundinho de fantasia que ela guardava consigo. Sua esperança iria diluir-se ali, diante dos seus olhos! Nas mesmas íris esverdeadas que também faziam extinguir o sentido da Esperança. _

_- Acabou. Você irá morrer sozinha aqui, onde ninguém tocará em ti._

_Silencio. Tensão. O moreno, não tendo resposta, aproximou-se um pouco mais, parou a uma distância perigosa e estreitou os olhos tentando intimidar._

_- Eu perguntei se está com medo._

_-Não. Não estou com medo. – A voz fina saiu quase inaudível, mas enfática o suficiente para que o surpreendesse como tão raras vezes acontecera. – Todos vieram me salvar. Então meu coração está... – A face triangular de Ichigo lhe viera em mente. - Com eles._

_-Tolice. – E ele retrucou desdenhoso. Absolutamente nada naquele comentário o fazia crer no que ouviu. Ela não podia estar falando sério, podia? Ficar presa a uma convicção sem lógica, sem nexo. Bobagem de humanos!_

_Inoue voltou a defender seu ponto de vista naquele debate sem sentido. Talvez ela continuasse com a expectativa de fazê-lo entender ou só quisesse desabafar alguns de seus, há tanto tempo esquecidos, pensamentos. Mas para ele, aquelas palavras não passavam de uma indagação vã, um projeto inacabado de retardamento psicológico. Por instantes, apeteceu-lhe erguer suas mãos para apertar aquele pescoço fino e frágil entre os dedos esguios e vê-la cair morta aos seus pés._

_-... Isso seria a mesma coisa que fazer os corações se tornarem um. _

_- "Coração", hã? – Contestou num meio tom sarcástico. – Vocês humanos estão sempre falando de coração como se o carregassem nas palmas das mãos. Mas estes meus olhos vêem tudo. E se eles não puderem ver algo, é porque este algo não existe. – Deu um passo a frente. – E sempre lutei tendo isso em mente. – Completou._

_A inesperada contestação de Ulquiorra apanhou-a de súbita surpresa. O olhar esmeraldino a fitava impondo toda sua convicção e firmeza naquele ideal. _

_- O que é este "coração" do qual tanto fala? – Persistia em continuar encruzilhando-a em perguntas que não havia sentido algum de respondê-las. Platão dava saudosas gargalhadas ao exuberante desastre psicológico pelo qual Ulquiorra encurralava-a, como se a quem declinasse os socráticos por abismo adentro. E ela, por vez, mesmo inconsciente de seus atos, começava a denunciar seu nervosismo crescente perante tais perguntas. Eram perguntas para as quais não havia respostas sólidas. Eram daquelas que tinham como característica não serem domadas por nenhum traço, ponto ou vírgula, de não serem comprovadas por experimentos ou provas. Mas sim, sentidas. E sentir algo ou alguma coisa era caso extremamente negável a ele, um ateu. Um niilista inflexível aos padrões plausíveis da perspectiva humana. _

_E como se ainda não bastasse, o Arrancar levantou seu braço direito, contraiu os dedos em exceção ao indicador e direcionou-o ao peito de Inoue, apontando sem tocar, o coração, órgão que bombeava o sangue e o impulsionava a correr entre as artérias, veias e capilares de seu organismo. Prosseguiu._

_- Se eu abrir seu peito o encontrarei? – Dessa vez, direcionou os dedos numa questão de milímetros sobre a testa da garota enquanto mantinha os olhos focados nos dela, que, por vez, estavam nitidamente mergulhados num temor que furtavam de si qualquer palavra reformista. – Ou será que deveria abrir seu crânio para encontrá-lo? – Dessa vez, a fez engolir em seco. _

_O quebrar violento da parede despertou-os para uma nova realidade dando fim àquela conversa. Ulquiorra já não poderia saber o que mais lhe apetecia a descobrir: A Verdade._

_Virou agilmente seu rosto para encontrar o vulto de um homem avassalador entre as inúmeras partículas de poeira e fumaça resultante da explosão. Era ele. Aquele maldito shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo!_

_Tensão. Fuzilaram-se numa batalha silenciosa de olhares onde cada um esperava que o outro vacilasse perante o confronto. Em vão. Ambos mantinham-se firmes. O silencio só fora cortado quando a voz gentil de Inoue soltou um "Kurosaki-kun" hesitante. Ele desviou o olhar para dar maior atenção ao chamado podendo constar que, fisicamente, ela se encontrava bem._

_- Afaste-se da Inoue agora. – Dirigiu suas palavras imperativas ao Arrancar._

_- Digo o mesmo. – Retrucou o 'Cuarto'. – Enquanto Aizen-sama não retornar, meu dever é guardar o Hueco Mundo. Mas, pelo que me consta, ele não deu ordens para matar essa mulher e, enquanto ele não me der tal ordem, eu a manterei viva. – Completou enquanto sacava a espada._

_Ulquiorra o odiava. Ichigo era aquele típico humano aspirante a herói desagradável e teimoso, similar a uma mula que não sabia quando recuar ao encontrar um inimigo de força superior. E se suas palavras não o faziam recuar, ele o faria temer ao vislumbre catastrófico de sua lâmina!_

_- Contudo... – Deu conformidade ao tom sereno de sua voz. - Eliminá-lo é o mesmo que guardar o Hueco Mundo. Não tenha dúvidas, irei matá-lo. _

_Diferentemente do que alguns de seus companheiros achavam, ele não o odiava por causa de Inoue, claro que não! Acreditar nessa bobagem era o mesmo que acreditar em contos de fadas. O desdenhava apenas porque por culpa dele e somente dele, Kurosaki Ichigo, ela mantinha a maldita esperança, que tanto desprezava, viva, junto a si, impossibilitando de que suas palavras causassem impacto negativo a ela._

_Inoue se distanciou, envolvendo-se em seu próprio escudo. Tinha ânsia de viver para que aquele momento não fosse o último a ver a imagem de Kurosaki refletir em seus olhos. A partir dali, testemunharia nada mais nada menos que sangue, suor e dor, estava ciente. Mas não acreditaria se lhe contassem que tal sangue derramado seria o motivo de suas futuras lágrimas, decepções e revoltas._

**-ooo-**

Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?

_Você pode me ouvir? Você pode me sentir em seus braços?  
_

Mais uma vez sentia que iria fraquejar diante daquela música. Seus olhos brutalmente umedecidos preparavam-se para despejar as lágrimas nas cansadas teclas do instrumento, para extrair toda a tristeza que não se permitiu expressar durante aquela luta brutal. Não, ela não iria chorar! Não por ele! ...Nunca mais! Inspirou de novo, engoliu saliva para acalmar a garganta ardente e fechou os olhos para que não despejasse nenhuma gotícula de lágrima sequer.

Quando os abriu de novo, seus dedos percorreram novamente as teclas do piano numa melodia que se enrolava a si como ameaça de que ainda a faria chorar.

Holding my last breath

_Segurando meu último suspiro_

Safe inside myself

_A salvo dentro de mim_

Are all my thoughts of you

_Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você_

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

_Doce luz extasiada, que acaba aqui esta noite._

Sob a luminosidade da Lua, ela afogava-se em lembranças e arrependimentos que nunca deveriam ter sido cometidos. Deveria ter sorrido menos e se esforçado mais. Deveria ter amado menos e lutado mais por aqueles que amava. Deveria... Ter hesitado menos.

Era assim que deveria ter começado. Ela sempre foi um nada tentando ser alguma coisa que valesse a pena. Que triste. Nunca possuiu qualquer vontade de prosseguir em frente se não tivesse a companhia dos amigos. Cedia a qualquer conflito, amargurava-se por qualquer coisa e desejava cair no seu leito de morte e ali permanecer eternamente, enquanto deixava o mundo desmoronar aos seus pés. Sua tristeza percorria todas as células do seu organismo, cada poro de sua epiderme alva, conectando-a ao mundo, advertindo-a que na vida existia mais que a sua singular pessoa.

**-ooo-**

_O pulso elevante que rasgava o caos era sentenciado por duas forças com objetivos diferentes: _

_Uma lutava pelos amigos, por si mesmo e por aquilo que acreditava ser inigualavelmente correto: Salvar uma companheira. A cada golpe, a escuridão lhe roubava um traço de sua personalidade e, no lugar, dava-lhe não apenas a mentalidade como também a fisionomia de um monstro. Uma espécie de evolução grotesca de Hollow sedento por sangue. _

_No outro lado estava o ateu, aquele que só acreditava no que via e que se embebedava com doses requintadas de niilismo². Dois seres indiscutivelmente fortes batalhando num confronto final. _

_E de repente... Um clarão._

_As madeixas alaranjadas caíram-lhe para o rosto, cobrindo-o com totalidade em consequência ao colapso de duas espadas que se extinguiam na explosão._

_Instintivamente, fechou os olhos para que a luz e o vento bruto não agredissem a já deficiente umidade da visão. Levou os braços ao rosto ferido para se assegurar de que assim estaria protegida, mesmo ciente que não era verdade. Deixou a pressão atmosférica lhe empurrar ao solo de finas areias brancas, machucando sua pele, agredindo seus frágeis braços. Apenas se movimentou ao sentir o serenar da areia beijar o solo branco e seco de cores abstratas. _

_Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e, lentamente, o embaçado da visão deu espaço para uma imagem de feições corporais masculinas ferida e debilitada cair por terra como defunto. Era Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Gritou. Gritou como nunca fizera antes enquanto corria em direção ao seu salvador._

_Em momento algum se lembrou de Ulquiorra, o inimigo que a observava a menos de cinco metros de distância. E este, por sua vez, revezava os olhares ora para Ichigo, ora para ela, que gritava ofegantemente sufocada por sua depressão crescente. _

_O incomodava aquele jeito frágil e passivo que a impedia de agir ou pensar. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo com todos aqueles defeitos, Schiffer ainda podia enxergá-la como algo a ser estimado. Era verdade, Inoue lhe era importante. E fora quase impossível não se perguntar se que aquelas lágrimas poderiam ter sido suas, caso estivesse ali, caído no chão no lugar dele. Com prudência, observou a si mesmo. Metade de seu corpo já não seria recuperado com perfeição._

_-"Meu braço e minha perna estão se regenerando, mas só por fora. As entranhas que ele destruiu não irão voltar." – Abaixou a cabeça. Estava cansado, sabia que iria ceder à exaustão muito em breve. _

_Ao sentir uma leve alteração de reiatsu surgir, seus orbes elevaram-se do solo para que mais uma vez fixassem-se no inimigo caído ao chão. __**Impossível!**__ Ao redor do Shinigami uma camada sofisticada de reiatsu o circundava como neblina e rapidamente o curava. Regeneração de alta velocidade, uhn? Ele não era um Shinigami qualquer, tampouco um hollow comum. Era um monstro tal como ele!_

_Em sua mente, os dois lados do cérebro travavam uma dura batalha para tentar vencer ao outro: Ichigo merecia a morte ou um reverenciamento? Deveria mostrar-se surpreso por testemunhar tal façanha ou mostrar-se indiferente como o habitual? Tudo começava a ficar interessante, afinal de contas, quem poderia jurar que Ichigo não era lixo? Ele era um objeto de valor não estimado muito raro._

_Um pouco mais a frente, agarrada ao Substituto de Shinigami, estava Inoue, tão confusa como nunca. Os olhos brilhantes, devido às lágrimas pouco contidas na face, observavam com pavor os ferimentos do rapaz cicatrizarem de forma sobrenatural, inclusive o abismo sangrento na parte central do peitoral. Quis tocá-lo para confirmar de que não mergulhara numa nova ilusão e cautelosamente sussurrou vacilante o sobrenome do garoto._

_- Kurosaki?_

_- Eu? – A resposta foi imediata. Uma voz que não hesitava em advertir dúvida perante o ocorrido fenomenal. Tentou firmar uma de suas pernas no chão, sentia a mente bagunçada. Parecia algo irreal, estava mesmo vivo? Resgatou das lembranças a sequência de imagens da luta, juntando-as rapidamente como em um quebra cabeça, formando um encadeamento pressuposto. Levou a mão esquerda ao peito a procura do buraco que Ulquiorra havia feito outrora sentenciando sua morte. Havia sumido! Não havia mais nenhum sinal de dor, de raiva ou de adrenalina alimentando seus músculos preparando-a para o clímax do confronto. Pelo contrário, estava tão em paz consigo mesmo que chegou a duvidar que estivesse vivo. _

_- Não tinha um buraco no meu peito?- Tentava assimilar a ideia. _

_- Kurosaki..._

_- Inoue, você esta bem? – Por um breve momento, foi jogado para fora de seus pensamentos por aquela voz carinhosa. A fitou buscando qualquer ferimento que pudesse ter, mas para seu breve período de tranquilidade, Orihime ainda estava bem fisicamente. Não poderia medir os estragos mentais que Ulquiorra lhe proporcionara, ele bem o sabia. _

_Contudo, não havia somente ela para proteger. Rodou seus olhos em 60º graus em busca de Ishida e toda tranquilidade adquirida a pouco se dissipou ao vê-lo encostado em uma pedra, contraindo-se de dor, devido a espada cravada em seu peito. Ichigo suou frio. Aquela era sua espada!_

_- Finalmente você voltou. – A voz do Quincy saiu num meio tom irregular._

_- Esse ferimento... – Comentou engolindo em seco. –... Eu que fiz isso?- Perguntando incrédulo. _

_Ishida, por conseguinte, não ousou em respondê-lo. Sabia que seu amigo estava inconsciente quando o feriu, entretanto, todo aquele silêncio trouxe a Ichigo uma sensação mais amarga e frustrante do que ouvir um 'sim' ríspido do outro. _

_- Você é mesmo irritante. – A voz fria e desdenhosa de Ulquiorra o forçou a sair daquela outra dura realidade. O garoto girou seu corpo numa rotação de 180º para encará-lo, ainda com os olhos incrivelmente arregalados: Ulquiorra, seu inimigo, estava tão ferido quanto seu amigo Ishida, mas ele não se lembrava de ter feito aquilo! _

_- Ulquiorra..._

_Antes que o rapaz pudesse completar a frase, o moreno de olhos verdes tirou brutalmente a espada de lâmina negra fincada no peito do outro, jogando-a em direção ao seu rival, e com naturalidade, acrescentou:_

_- Pegue- o. Vamos terminar logo com isso. _

_- Fui eu quem atacou o Ishida? – Ele buscava a confirmação ignorando a espada a sua frente. _

_- Não pergunte para mim. – Retrucou Ulquiorra como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio, enquanto tentava a todo custo solidificar um raio de reiatsu em suas mãos, ainda que o mesmo saísse escasso. _

_- Fui eu quem cortou seu braço e perna fora? – As palavras saíram roçadas entre os dentes trincados, mas dessa vez os olhos esmeraldinos esbarraram-se de canto nos escuros dele. Então era isso. Aquele que o cortou não era Ichigo, era algo ou alguma coisa dentro dele. Paralelamente a si, como empatia, Ichigo chegou ao mesmo raciocínio. _

_- Aquele que lutou contigo não era eu. Aquela era minha forma Hollow e não tenho controle sobre ela. – Esclarecia. – Se você quer resolver isso não será justo a não ser que estejamos nas mesmas condições. – O orgulho ocultava o pouco raciocínio de que era provido._

_- Então corte meu braço e minha perna fora também! – As palavras pouco pensadas pelo aspirante a herói pegaram todos de surpresa. Ichigo parecia ter um talento sobrenatural para surpreender as pessoas, mas, no fundo, tudo o que queria era equilibrar a luta da maneira tão justa quanto ele desejava. Achava que havia blefado, sentia-se sujo. _

_Inoue, por outro lado, observava a situação silenciosa, sabendo do possível desenrolar da trama e, pela primeira vez, não se sentiu abalada pelo seu comentário. Não porque achava que Ichigo não merecesse ser ouvido, mas porque, que raio, até lhe achara alguma graça! Sim, era isso: graça – apetecia-lhe rir perante o seu discurso improvisado. _

_- Se é isso que você quer. – Aceitou. _

_- Kurosaki, você percebe o que esta falando?- O Quincy entoava toda sua repreensão na voz, tentando mostrar o verdadeiro peso daquela atitude insana. A verdade era que desejava que sua pergunta não fosse vã aos ouvidos de Ichigo que, por vez, mantinha o olhar compenetrado aos do rival, deixando o suor frio percorrer sua testa a espera de uma ação vinda por parte oposta._

_Ulquiorra aguçou os sentidos, firmou as pernas e lançou seu olhar confiante ao oponente. Todo o orgulho que lhe restava incorporava-se da bainha à ponta de sua espada. Silêncio ensurdecedor. Suspense esmagador. Um golpe certeiro lhe agraciaria com a vitória. Suas asas esticaram-se para pegar impulso. Ichigo, por outro lado, já empunhava sua espada antecipando o movimento. Foi quando..._

_...O primeiro sinal de que Ulquiorra desapareceria ocorreu. O desgaste físico e a perda absurda de reiatsu fizeram com que um simples bater de asas se entrelaçasse com a atmosfera, dividindo-se em milhares de partículas que desvaneciam com a fina brisa que passava de forma suave entre seus cabelos. _

_Os olhos de Ichigo arregalaram-se, não acreditando no que testemunhava. Seus lábios tentaram gesticular uma fala, algo que lhe saciaria a ânsia adquirida, mas as palavras perdiam-se na garganta e não achavam a saída. _

_- Acabou para mim. – O moreno resumiu serenamente seguido de um suspiro cansado. Sentia seu corpo reduzir-se a partículas finas e homogenias, que se elevavam na atmosfera, entrelaçando-se ao ar que preenchia seus pulmões. – Me mate. Rápido. Se não me matar agora, essa luta nunca terminará. – Completou. _

_- Não farei isso. – A resposta saiu com dificuldades. Recusava a fazer sua língua desenhar tal frase com louvor. Fechou a mão, formando um punho trêmulo. _

_- O quê?_

_- Eu disse que não...! Não era assim que eu queria ganhar! – Vociferou a voz, deixando um Ulquiorra estático e perplexo a sua frente. Este, por vez, abaixou a cabeça concordando com aquele ponto de vista: Estava esgotado demais para lutar. _

_- Mesmo no fim, você nunca faz o que quero... _

_Os olhos ameaçadores deram lugar aos verdes tranquilos que habitavam sua personalidade. As garras negras e afiadas cediam às mãos humanóides. Sua fisionomia normal retrocedia de maneira vagarosa, mas bastante efetiva para que se fosse notada. _

_Lançou seu último olhar para a pessoa que lhe roubou atenção por tanto, tanto tempo: Inoue Orihime. _

_As palavras abraçaram-se para formar a despedida e a mão direita levantou-se buscando as da garota, forçando-o a lembrar de todos os momentos convividos com ela: A troca de olhares pela primeira vez, a indagação ameaçadora expandidas por seus lábios, o toque de suas mãos a lhe entregarem uma pulseira, a bofetada sutil em seu rosto pálido, a curta conversa filosófica de perspectivas e o agora:_

_-__** Você tem medo de mim, mulher?**_

_Espontaneamente, Inoue recordou-se da última vez em que haviam conversado. Foi impossível negar o quão semelhante aquela pergunta lhe parecia ser, assim como foi indecifrável a mistura de diversos sentimentos que estimulavam seu sangue a correr mais ligeiramente dentro de suas veias. O par de olhos encontrou-se com os dele e seus lábios entreabriram-se lentamente._

_- Não tenho medo. - Respondendo, por fim. _

_O Espada calou-se por um momento. No mesmo instante em que as mãos dela tentaram alcançar as suas. Mas algo em sua cabeça processava: Assim como a pergunta, a resposta também soara repetitiva. Então era assim. Era assim que ela continuaria a prosseguir sua vida. Riu para si diante do comportamento gentil de Inoue._

_- Entendo..._

_Que irônico, como poderia ele fugir de tamanha piedade, daquela que também lhe servia como exemplo? Um enigma a morrer consigo. Mas nada era tão notável e puro em suas memórias quanto aquelas tais sobrancelhas franzidas, as mesmas que estampavam a face de Inoue agora, ao esticar seus finos dedos para ele. Então, era mesmo um nítido sinal de Compaixão. _

_Ichigo estava certo. Não era o Shinigami quem estava se tornando mais Hollow. _

_**Era o Hollow quem estava se tornando mais humano.**_

**-ooo-**

I'll miss the winter

_Eu sentirei falta do inverno,_

A world of fragile things

_Um mundo de coisas frágeis._

Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

_Escondida em uma árvore oca (venha me encontrar)_

I know you hear me

_Eu sei que você me ouve_

I can taste it in your tears

_Posso provar isto em suas lágrimas. _

Por momentos, jurou ouvi-lo ao pé dos ouvidos. Apurou a audição: Recordava-se daquela parte, sim. A melodia parecia despertar as lembranças mortas. Era em cada palavra da melodia que lhe enxugavam as lágrimas invisíveis da alma. Era no piano que aliviava a sua dor. A música a libertava de todos os erros injustificáveis. _Lágrimas...!_ Um segredo que levaria para o túmulo.

Ninguém compreenderia o porquê. Ninguém pararia para pensar naquele ocorrido com carinho. Exceto _ela_.

Inclinou a cabeça para espreitar o que ocorria no lado de fora, ao voltar de sua subconsciência metódica: Sorrisos sinceros eram trocados a cada abraço banhado de votos de prosperidade para os recém casados. Um ramo de rosas brancas era pendido por uma figura jovial, trajada em um vestido de mesma cor, com um belo sorriso que desenhava em seu rosto levemente maquiado ao passar entre as mesas dos convidados.

Retirou bruscamente o olhar enquanto os dedos buscavam tatear as teclas do piano sem mais simetria entre os sons aleatórios que propagavam na cúpula. E pensar que poderia estar lá os felicitando como qualquer outro. Mas não estava. Não queria.

Os cabelos lhe vieram à face como cortina enquanto suas mãos batiam contra o velho instrumento, numa tentativa de violentar sua depressão crescente. De olhos fechados, murmurava para si mesma, frases de um passado próximo. A simples lembrança _daquela_ _voz_ fazia os pêlos dos braços eriçarem, cravando-lhe um calafrio indomável na espinha. Como poderia Inoue escapar de tamanho fantasma?

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light  
_

**-ooo-**

_Aquela batalha parecia não ter vencedor. _

_Porém, o que havia de mais estranho não era isso. O fato de que toda a Humanidade estava à mercê da vitória de um dos lados, sem qualquer consentimento, lhe causava pânico. Fazia-lhe suar frio, enlaçar os dedos maltratados um aos outros e abrir os lábios ressecados para pronunciar orações por aqueles que ainda podiam interferir naquele destino maldito. _

_Eram vidas postas em jogo, milhares de almas acorrentadas a um só destino sem que nada pudessem decidir ou fazer. Fantoches, brinquedos descartáveis. _

_Se perdessem, não só suas vidas, mas milhares dessas almas vitimadas entrariam em colapso e mais da metade se tornaria Hollow, enquanto que a outra serviria para saciar a gula de tais monstros espirituais._

_O plano terrestre deixaria de ser chamado de Terra, assim como o espiritual de Sociedade das Almas. Potências mundiais seriam reduzidas a pó assim como o sangue derramado dos shinigamis declinados aos pés de Aizen. Dois mundos na palma das mãos de um só homem._

_Aizen seria um deus. Não, na realidade, se tornaria Deus. _

_Mas até quando duraria? Até quando se manteria estável um ciclo forçado, uma variante desequilibrada consequente por uma obsessão crescente ao poderio? _

_Era uma ideologia insana a ser reduzida a cinzas. E justamente por isso que Ichigo lutava. Era um justiceiro,__um homem que não distinguia a quem salvar, mas que socorria por seu senso de magistratura. Um estado de consciência inflexível e imparcial que o levava a travar lutas contra seres com maior força e habilidade. _

_Sua luta contra Ulquiorra fora assim, tal como contra Grimmjow e tantos outros rivais julgados como barreiras inatingíveis, mas que agora caqueticamente desmoronavam sob o silencioso cântico das areias brancas que esbarravam em seus frios corpos e lhes roubavam a identidade. _

_Tudo lhe soava tão irônico: Fora ao Hueco Mundo no intuito de salvar a vida de Ichigo, mas no instante em que as mãos de Ulquiorra dispersaram-se entre seus dedos, o amor se extinguiu entre os tenuíssimos glóbulos que se elevavam e desapareciam na atmosfera seca e fria. _

_Depois de ser salva por Ichigo, havia sido deixada para trás. Novamente. Ele havia dado as costas com tanta simplicidade que só então, naquele instante, percebera o quanto era fútil. Talvez aquele "Hime" desdenhado tantas e tantas vezes por si ao final do seu nome lhe incorporasse a personalidade: Ela era, justamente, isso. Uma garota tão bela e inocente quanto a realeza juvenil dos contos infantis. Só esqueceram de lhe avisar de que seu cavalo havia morrido na estrada da vida junto ao final feliz de suas fantasias. _

_Porque a ele, Ichigo Kurosaki, não interessava a quem salvar, se fosse um dos seus daria sua vida sem pensar duas vezes. __**Porque assim era ele. **__Inoue Orihime não era especial e nem se poderia dizer companheira de guerra, já que na maioria das vezes virava enfeite descartável nas cenas de batalha. Vergonhosa verdade e uma enorme tristeza para que ainda fosse capaz de esconder no canto de cada sorriso forçado ou de cada olhar transparecido pela mágoa contínua. _

_E não havia nada mais angustiante do que ser inoperante a uma realidade que poderia ter revertido: Se não houvesse temido batalhas, se aprofundado intensamente a desvendar seus poderes e se de seus lábios um simplório "Eu rejeito" fosse murmurado para as presilhas que lhe sustentavam as madeixas frontais, estaria Ulquiorra ainda vivo. Sim, estaria._

_Quando voltou a Karakura, encontrou-a despedaçada. Edifícios desmoronados, árvores congeladas, objetos queimados e meia dúzia de corpos inoperantes entre a fumaça e a poeira que grudavam nos pulmões ao buscar oxigênio. Mas, ali, abraçados embaixo dos escombros, duas pessoas chamavam-lhe atenção. Aproximou-se devagar, bastante receosa. E quanto mais diminuía a distância, menor ficava a temperatura, podia sentir ao julgar pelos pés frios. Os poros de seus braços contraíam-se, deixando-a com os pêlos eriçados. As pontas dos dedos retiraram algumas pedras que atrapalhavam sua visão a captar a imagem. A musculatura de seu rosto contraiu assim como seus olhos a estreitar diante da cena: _

_Um rapaz de cabelos brancos mantinha seus olhos fixados em uma jovem que sangrava em seu colo. Em seus dedos, cacos de gelo diluíam o sangue que propendia de seus braços, despojando o branco puro de seu traje que lhe concebia o posto de capitão. Encarou-o tentando decifrá-lo. E pôde constar que aqueles olhos abertos, de coloração tão exótica e brilho ofusco, eram apenas um reflexo do subconsciente numa tentativa frustrante de proteger aquela menina. Ele, na verdade, estava deploravelmente desmaiado, sobrevivendo por um fio apenas porque aquela morena lhe era importante. _

_- Hitsugaya-taichou! Hinamori-fukutaichou...!- A voz de Rukia transparecia transtorno. Um encontro entre a desordem e o descontrole que a fazia sibilar suspiros atípicos e pungia sua garganta arranhada. _

_Inoue Orihime pestanejou. Seriam eles mais umas das vítimas de Aizen? Poderia aquele Shinigami ter o poder de não apenas iludir, mas de também formar desencontros, mágoa e dor? A resposta era óbvia. _

_Ponderou por instantes, cada curva que moldava um corpo ao outro, ambas as expressões de angústia já endurecidas na musculatura facial, os fios castanhos a sair do coque frouxo para encontrar as madeixas brancas do outro e as mãos que sustentavam todo aquele corpo frágil e debilitado num abraço que declinava mundo abaixo e os deixava ali, sozinhos, reconstruindo um sentimento há muito tempo perdido. _

_Ajoelhou-se tentando separá-los. Por um momento, viu que era inútil. Não havia força capaz de enfraquecer as mãos de Hitsugaya do abraço que protegia Hinamori. Mesmo assim, tentou outra vez, outra, outra e mais outra. Bufou cansada. Pôs-se a afundar sua vontade vã de separá-los, porque, definitivamente, nada os separaria. _

_Um murmúrio fraco, irregular e maltratado se fez audível no ambiente caótico. Circundou-os através de seu escudo. Os curaria do jeito em que estavam posicionados. Acomodou-se no solo pedregoso, não deixando de manter o olhar a observá-los. Era bonito ver duas pessoas tão unidas emocionalmente daquela maneira. Num lapso de consciência, duas distinções lhe roubaram atenção: A de herói pessoal e a de herói justiceiro. Talvez fosse essa a linha tênue que distinguia Kurosaki Ichigo e Hitsugaya Toushirou. _

_A diferença entre Ichigo para aquele pequeno capitão era que para o Substituto de Shinigami não havia sentimentos em jogo. Havia vidas. Havia rivais a se derrotar. Apenas isso. Este era o típico herói justiceiro._

_Para Hitsugaya, havia amor. Sim, amor. O sentimento fora notável apenas vendo o abraço que circundava e aproximava o corpo de Hinamori ao seu. Sem este sentimento, protege por ordens superiores. E mesmo assim, a proteção não é tão eficaz quando comparado a proteção oferecida à pessoa amada. Um verdadeiro herói pessoal. Um herói que empunha em sua espada sentimentos, ainda que a camufle com a justificativa de 'senso de responsabilidade'. _

_Naquele instante, não deixou de se perguntar se aquele escudo que incorporava forma espiral, solidificação impenetrável e luminosidade amarelo-ouro também podia curar feridas do coração. _

_Por detrás de Orihime, os olhos da Kuchiki fixaram-se nela, com a certeza de ter conseguido compenetrar em seus pensamentos: _

_- Eles ficarão bem, são pessoas muito fortes. – Disparou firmemente pondo a mão direita no ombro da amiga. - Conhecendo eles, logo ouviremos um "Shirou-chan" sair dos lábios de Hinamori-fukutaichou para cutucar a timidez e o âmago do Hitsugaya-taichou, que esbravejará compulsivamente! – Dessa vez, Rukia riu para si. Um sorriso discreto, morrendo milésimos de segundo após sua nascença. _

_- E quanto a mim...? – As mãos tremeram-lhe enquanto erguidas para a contínua energia espiritual fluir de suas mãos e fortificar a camada temporal que rodeava os corpos juvenis. Mexeu os ombros para fugir do toque daquela mão gentil. – Será que sou tão insignificante assim? Um peso, um fardo a ser constantemente iludido por todos e descartado perante as adversidades?_

_- Do que esta falando?_

_- De sentimentos, Rukia. Sentimentos. – Sublinhou. – Acaso já pensou no que eu senti ao tentar tocar naquelas mãos com a ponta dos dedos, apavorada, temerosa por ver a morte circundá-lo? Você não compreenderia. Não compreenderia um terço do que senti. _

_O olhar azulado caiu para o chão. A boca entreaberta, o coração disparado e o sangue a correr dentro das veias arroxeadas já a beira de uma ebulição, tentavam negar o que havia escutado. Aquelas não eram palavras de Inoue. ...Ou não deveriam ser. _

_- Você deve estar traumatizada com tudo o que houve. Eu sinto muito... – Dulcificou a voz, relaxou os ombros tensos e prosseguiu calmamente. - Se soubéssemos dos planos de Aizen, jamais teríamos deixado você passar pela Senkaimon³ com apenas meia dúzia de guardas. _

"_Com __**apenas**__ meia dúzia de guardas?"- Foi o que a dona dos Shun-Shun-Rikka quis constatar, mas manteve-se calada. Uma insinuação cautelosa que lhe serviu para confirmar o quanto era julgada fraca. Engoliu algumas palavras dispostas a saltitarem de sua garganta para massacrar a mulher que lhe observava ao lado. O seu coração já não bateria da mesma maneira, assim como suas atitudes._

_- Você não compreenderia. – Improvisou num tom inaudível._

_A troca de olhares ocorrera de forma impensada. Mantiveram-se assim, como se a quem quisesse expandir território, furtar pensamentos e gastar saliva para umedecer a língua que pedia passagem para formar frases. A pergunta engasgada por parte de Rukia, feita sob medida para atravessar os ouvidos da outra, tentava a todo custo afagar a sobriedade de sua dona, entorpecendo por instantes a coincidência, aguçando a curiosidade maldosa:_

_- Desde quando?_

_- Desde quando o que?_

_-__** Desde quando o seu coração nos deixou? **_

-_Continua_-

* * *

_**#**__Notas do Autor__**#**_

_Olá pessoal!_

_Trago-lhes mais uma de minhas __**U**__lqui x __**H**__ime, mas esta, diferentemente das duas anteriores, foi planejada desde abril do ano passado, com o intuito de mostrar minhas teorias sobre o que poderia ocorrer com o destino dessa tão delicada personagem, Inoue Orihime. _

_Esperei a atualização do mangá semana pós outra até alcançar uma idéia sólida, fixa. Analisei cena por cena, fala por fala. Sim, trabalhão! Mas talvez, ideia "sólida" não seja a palavra mais justa para isso, pois o mangá nem terminou, então as teorias vem e vão num sopro, são inconstantes. Enfim, planejei tudo no ano passado conforme o 'andar da carruagem' de Bleach e só este ano, de março à junho, escrevi a fic. O resultado esta aí, no texto enorme que você, leitor, teve coragem de ler. _

_A princípio era para ser uma One-shot, mas a fic está ocupando trinta páginas do Office e ela tende a aumentar. Pedi opinião da experiente Kira 'Larry' e, por fim, seguindo o conselho, resolvi dividir esta fic em duas ou três partes. Com exata uma semana para que eu entre de férias, com certeza a completarei até o dia dezessete de julho._

_Por favor, reviews. Assim como uma lâmina sem ódio é uma águia sem asas, um escritor sem ânimo é um artista sem tela. _


	2. Cap II: Lírios Mortos, Parte II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach__**©.**__ Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos_.

_Betada por Kira 'Larry'__._

O HD havia quebrado, a fonte do PC queimada, o rascunho que continha este romance completo foi esquecido no Brasil e a paciência para lembrar tudo que fora escrito caprichosamente no Office, falecido. Entre outras palavras, complôs existiram para a tardança exagerada da atualização de MLB. Mas aqui está ela. Espero que esteja bom(?).

Terceiro capítulo sem data prevista para divulgação.

Agradecimentos as leitoras Bakinha, Neliel-Chele, Clara, Juliana, Wiinry (Atual Tatoonthesky), Tia Celinha, Aline, Sayori Uchiha-Sama, Mahnway, Awake Phoenix e E.T. Foram pessoas das quais considerei para ter ânimo de refazer o capítulo que, merecidamente, dedico a vocês.

Algumas reviews não respondidas? Reclamem, avisem, dêem um sinal que logo responderei.

_Et Voilá!_

_

* * *

_

"_- Você deveria ser capaz de retorná-lo a sua forma original ainda que seu corpo fosse completamente reduzido a cinzas. Deveria compreender que estando apenas em seu coração já bastaria para revivê-lo." _

**Hacchi para Inoue – Episódio 127.**

**-ooo-**

_A troca de olhares ocorrera de forma impensada. Mantiveram-se assim, como se a quem quisesse expandir território, furtar pensamentos e gastar saliva para umedecer a língua que pedia passagem para formar frases. A pergunta engasgada por parte de Rukia, feita sob medida para atravessar os ouvidos da outra, tentava a todo custo afagar a sobriedade de sua dona, entorpecendo por instantes a consciência, aguçando a curiosidade maldosa:_

_- Desde quando?_

_- Desde quando o quê?_

_-__ Desde quando o seu coração nos deixou? _

_Abstinência de som, silêncio. Inoue pestanejou antes de desviar os orbes castanhos dos azuis discretos da Shinigami. Inclinou a cabeça para a direita submetendo os fios lisos e licenciosos a acompanharem o movimento, devassando_³_ o território onde tocavam, esbarrando no canto da boca, debruçando-se nos ombros relaxados e nas pedras que se amontoavam no quadro dos horrores daquela que, um dia, fora denominada uma cidade feliz. _

_Por fim, manteve novamente o par de orbes compenetrados nos de Rukia. Não mais recuaria, promessa feita a si mesma com forte ardor. A saliva acumulou-se no interior dos lábios fechados, entre os dentes e a língua, na medida em que sua mente intrépida não hesitava em moldar uma resposta para dirigir-se a ela, pois sabia exatamente o que dizer. _

_-Desde que..._

_- Esta não é a verdadeira Karakura! – Dessa vez, ambas desviaram o olhar para Ishida que, num súbito, se aproximou como ruído, ultrapassando facilmente cada obstáculo que o impossibilitava de avançar. – Encontrei um shinigami. – Pausou firmemente. - E me informou que Aizen fundiu-se com o Hokuyo sendo capaz de combater o Comandante Yamamoto e os demais capitães sem esforço algum. E neste momento deve estar na verdadeira cidade de Karakura para iniciar a criação da Chave Real. – Completou, ajeitando os óculos._

_- E Ichigo? – Questionou a Kuchiki, preocupada._

_- Sequer sinto sua reiatsu. – Informou. – Acho que não deveríamos tê-lo deixado sozinho nessa batalha. – Acrescentou num murmuro ressentido. _

_- Entendo... – Finalizou ela num tom vago, reprimindo a preocupação crescente que lhe apertava o peito ao tempo em que, paradoxalmente, buscava uma explicação lógica para o caso. Moveu o dedo indicador para sustentar o maxilar suavemente, deixando alguns minutos de silêncio mútuo entre as pessoas presentes percorrerem. _

_Fechou os olhos, lembrara-se de algo:_

_Estava se sentindo consumida pela adrenalina que lhe arrepiava a espinha e o suor frio que percorria sua face tensa quando notou uma imensa massa de reiatsu desaparecer subitamente, além dos céus que forravam Las Noches. _

_Ao longe do chão arenoso que afundava seus pés, acima do Palácio branco que roubava qualquer traço pessoal daquele que o habitava, a íris azulada percorreu as nuvens e imediatamente soube que Ichigo vencera sua batalha contra a Cuarta Espada e de seguida salvado Inoue. Riu para si, comemorando mais uma vitória. Quando foi a última vez que sorriu após tantas batalhas naquele lugar lisérgico? _

_Poucos milésimos de segundos depois, viera de encontro à bruta realidade. Yammi tentou atingi-la e defendeu-se por reflexo, em vão. Como aquilo em instantes? Como ele pudera aumentar seu poder tão ligeiramente? _

_Rodou as órbitas e viu as figuras de Renji desmaiado e Sado inconsciente. Arregalou os olhos, espantada, e a espada tremeu-lhe entre as mãos. "Sozinha, simples assim", quis dizer, mas conteve-se._

_Num movimento indecifrável, Yammi a segurou entre os dedos hábeis. Rukia estava agora a bufar cansada, submissa a uma enorme pressão espiritual, sangrando e prestes a ser massacrada por aquelas mãos grossas e ásperas da Espada Zero sem escapatória. As palavras ríspidas dele eram lançadas para seus ouvidos forçando-a a escutar sua alta gargalhada triunfante, enquanto a mantinha suspensa do solo como um pequeno brinquedo. _

_Era isso, seria seu fim. _

_Cada uma daquelas espadas carregava um destino em seu corte, foi o que ouvira dizer Sode no Shirayuki em sua mente, antes ser arremessada para longe. A velocidade a qual chegou o arremesso era tão bárbara que não deu chances para a morena reencontrar o equilíbrio. _

_Naquele em que ela considerava seu ultimo suspiro, sentiu o corpo repousar em algo e, em seguida, ser posta ao solo lentamente. Reconhecia ao tatear os finos grãos de areia com os dedos machucados, o cair de seu sangue vermelho na cor abstrata do chão. _

_Ergueu a cabeça, expressando sua surpresa, e viu a imagem de Ichigo a defendendo. As bochechas ruborizaram-se rapidamente, mas ainda buscou olhá-lo de frente, olhos nos olhos como na primeira vez. Um ansiado reencontro, mas não o ideal. Aqueles não eram olhos de alguém vitorioso, de alguém que derrotara o inimigo alguns instantes atrás. Não eram os olhos do __**seu**__ Ichigo. _

_Trocaram algumas poucas palavras e ele foi lutar contra mais um inimigo, fardo infeliz. E aquela foi a última vez que o viu. _

_Prontamente, duas reiatsus vieram ao seu alcance, sendo uma delas de seu irmão. O semblante indiferente de Byakuya surgiu a sua frente e, num movimento rápido, seu corpo já se encontrava entre os braços dele. A pequena mão esquerda relaxou sobre um ombro enquanto a outra permanecia sobre o peitoral largo do Kuchiki. Sentiu-se segura como uma criança, pois sabia que a presença daquele homem tinha como objetivo privá-la do campo de batalha. Pudera ele também privá-la do seu próprio coração apaixonado...!_

_Reabriu os olhos de encontro com o presente, o estado atual da cidade era avesso da que conhecia. Mas o foco principal era: Poderia. Ichigo. Estar. __**Morto**__? _

"_- Morto? Não, não e não!" – Pensou exclamativamente a morena, deixando as sobrancelhas franzidas num ato inconsciente, negando-se a pensar na hipótese. Tinha medo._

_Por um raro momento, Rukia percorreu os dedos na bainha de sua espada, observando o branco puro de sua Zanpakutou ser ressaltado pelo escuro inalterado de sua veste. Em seu âmago, a certeza de reencontrar Ichigo lhe era incerta. _

_Simultaneamente a si, Ishida revezava o olhar vagarosamente de Orihime para Rukia, alheio do clímax de outrora, estreitando-os ao desviar a atenção para o jovem casal que, englobados na área temporal do Shun-Shun-Rikka, começavam a fazer pequenos movimentos. Surpreendeu-se._

_Por vez, a dona dos longos cabelos alaranjados pôs-se de pé, encerrando o processo temporal ao perceber os mesmos pequenos movimentos que roubaram atenção do quincy a menos de 2 metros de distância de si. Fechou os olhos e os últimos movimentos de Ulquiorra roubaram o escasso sossego de seus pensamentos. Não tinha minuto a perder, teria que partir, ainda que não fosse de seu feitio dar as costas para alguém, principalmente debilitados._

_Com um repentino pronuncio de Hitsugaya, as atenções voltaram-se para o mesmo._

_-... Hinamori... – O nome pronunciado por sua voz baixa, rouca e fraca formou-se num sussurro que a muito custo saiu da garganta ardente. Só então os olhos turquesa abriram-se suavemente, para encontrá-la aconchegada em seu enlace, e as bochechas se ruborizaram instantaneamente, permitindo um risco discreto lhe surgir nos lábios. _

_- Por favor, não se esforce muito. – Iniciou Inoue docemente. – Ainda que as feridas mais profundas tenham sido cicatrizadas, não está totalmente recuperado._

_- E Hinamori? – A formalidade do prefixo 'fukutaichou' foi brevemente embaçada pelo carinho pessoal que tinha para com aquela menina. _

_- O mesmo. _

_- Compreendo. – Finalizou, recebendo um sorriso sincero de Rukia ao tempo que, paralelamente a mesma, Inoue manejou a cabeça positivamente. _

_Embora estivesse diante de três indivíduos ali presentes, observando-o, apoiou suavemente a cabeça sobre a de Momo e percorreu a mão livre no coque frouxo, desfazendo-o para acariciar os fios soltos entre alguns dedos, enquanto a outra mão tratava de mantê-la mais perto de si. Num ato involuntário do sono, a morena moveu-se, aconchegando-se no peitoral desnudo do rapaz. _

_O garoto piscou. A possibilidade de tê-la tão dependente de sua proteção afastava o receio de expressar seus sentimentos. Já não havia como escondê-los de mais ninguém, inclusive da dona de seus afagos, ele bem o sabia. Rukia observava a situação admirada e, num lapso, voltou ao semblante natural. _

_- Hitsugaya-taichou, perdoe-me, sei que não pode se esforçar muito, mas... – A íris turquesa a mirou de baixo para cima, aguardando a troca completa de palavras. – Mas eu preciso saber o que houve com Ichigo._

_- Kurosaki Ichigo?_

_- Sim. - Ela assentiu com a cabeça, não deixando passar despercebido a leve alteração que formou-se no semblante do outro._

_- Foi tudo tão depressa. – Estreitou os olhos, o sorriso venenoso de Aizen lhe cravou na mente. - A Gotei 13 precisava protegê-lo, estávamos conscientes de que ele era nosso trunfo, a última cartada. Porém, Aizen também sabia. – Dessa vez, aspirou ar para preencher os pulmões vazios e a ansiedade mostrou-se na face de Ishida. – Ele juntou-se com o Hokuyo e prontamente nos atacou de uma vez, derrubando não só a mim como mais quatro capitães. Até então, Kurosaki apenas observava a cena, parecia muito amedrontado com o poder que sentia emanar de Aizen. – Os dentes trincaram ao recordar-se de sua incompetência. - Foi a ultima vez que o vi. Caí no chão e arrastei-me até o corpo inconsciente de Hinamori sem pensar em mais nada, sabia que logo estaria desmaiado. Ou morto.- Suspense, olhares aflitos. - Quanto a Ichigo, acho que...  
_

**-ooo-**

Pousou um dedo sobre a última tecla do piano. Do outro lado da situação, afastados de sua mágoa, a íris cor de mel ultrapassou todas as barreiras para fixar-se no que procurava. Uma silhueta de azul movia-se no lago congelado entre alguns rodopios sustentados pela mão masculina que lhe acompanhava. Os fios castanhos da franja esbarravam nas madeixas frontais soltas e o belo coque, laçado por uma fita branca, dava-lhe uma suave elegância enquanto os seguidos passos que despejava no ritmo lento da música a embalavam numa valsa eterna.

A muito lhe custou desviar o olhar. Os dedos percorriam novamente as teclas do piano como se já não fizessem parte de si mesma, mas o roçar da ponta dos dedos com o instrumento foi brevemente esquecido pela imagem crua do jovem casal em sua mente, e a canção saiu recitada por sua voz num tom melancólico, a dor transbordava nas palavras saltitadas para a realidade, materializando sua tristeza:

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

A náusea surgiu de leve e o piano girou diante de si. Com medo, fechou os olhos e esfregou o anelar contra as pálpebras; tentativa de expulsar o mal-estar. Encheu os pulmões de ar e levou as mãos desnudas à barriga coberta por seu delicado vestido, observando-o como se analisasse seu próprio ser, o interior.

Inoue piscou. O grito agudo de Rangiku do lado de fora a fez levantar os ombros, assustada. Instantaneamente os orbes voltaram a espreitar o exterior:

Dessa vez, uma mulher de branco caminhou para o centro do lago. As demais se reuniram rapidamente sobre um único ponto rente ao lago congelado enquanto estendiam as mãos para o alto. Inoue reconhecia toda aquela euforia, a agitação contagiante das outras; Chegara a hora de atirar o buquê. A tradição dizia que a quem o ramo caísse prontamente em mãos seria a próxima a desposar.

Sob a luminosidade forte da Lua, homens destinaram-se a ficar no lado oposto ao grupo feminino, aguardando o desenrolar da trama eufórica das acompanhantes. Um sorriso brilhante e honesto de Ichigo lhe chamou atenção ao tempo em que Rukia virou-se de costas para a aglomeração de mulheres, ameaçando atirar as flores a qualquer instante.

Num segundo, a realidade e a subconsciência metódica se reencontraram, fazendo-a recorrer às lembranças de como adorava participar daquele momento ainda que nunca tivesse sido presenteada com o ramo, tradicionalmente rosas brancas. Porque elas sempre passavam raspando em suas mãos, provocando-a, roçando as pontas verdes e frescas das folhas contra os seus dedos esperançosos por pegá-las. Mas eram sempre destinadas a uma garota ao lado, triste como só agora notara.

Era um mau presságio, como não seria?

Mas ela sabia que nesta noite seria diferente. Nesta noite, se caso ela lá estivesse, seria a feliz contemplada. Entretanto, não saberia como suportar o fardo. Pela primeira vez, se manteria longe, muito longe.

**-ooo-**

_Ichigo estava morto. Quem seria a próxima vítima a cair sob aquele efeito dominó? Sempre considerara ele um homem que seria um dos poucos a ultrapassar aquela fase e a sobreviver para contar a história. Mas sem ele, Kurosaki Ichigo, vencer Aizen agora parecia uma tarefa impossível. Inoue sabia que era o início do fim do mundo, mas conseguiria suportá-lo! _

_- Vocês podem ir sem mim. – Falava com certa avareza. – Vão procurar Kurosaki-kun. _

_Mal havia passado um minuto após ouvir Hitsugaya, para que a reação de Inoue fosse instantânea. Ao saber que provavelmente Ichigo estava morto, não conseguira derramar uma lágrima sequer. Estranhamente suas lágrimas já haviam escolhido outro dono, não pertenciam mais ao rapaz de cabelos tão iguais aos seus. Por instantes, Ishida acreditou que a amiga estivesse bastante chocada ao saber do declínio da Seireitei e de seu amado, oferecendo-se para ficar fazendo-lhe companhia naquele momento caótico, consolando-a. Mas ela não aceitara; deu os ombros a ele, jogando os bons modos na ladeira da perdição humana. _

_Rukia apenas movimentou a cabeça em confirmação ao comentário anterior. Os olhos falavam por ela, estava pronta para seguir buscando o aspirante a herói na verdadeira Karakura. Negava-se a tê-lo como morto. _

_Uma vez mais, deixou-se vagar na silhueta fina da dona dos Shun-Shun-Rikka. Observou os pequenos passos de Orihime serem direcionados para algum outro ponto aleatório daquele abismo pedregoso, os cabelos a voar sorrateiramente sobre os ombros pálidos da direita para a esquerda e as mãos relaxadas de unhas longas discretamente pintadas ao rosa claro. Curioso como agora lhe era importante analisá-la. _

_- Inoue, tem certeza de que estará bem sozinha? – A morena questionou, descrente. Por momentos, acreditou ouvir uma resposta negativa por parte da outra, fazendo-a recuar de suas turvas idéias que, aliás, ainda não havia descoberto quais eram._

_- Absoluta. – A resposta saiu num timbre enfático, único, surpreendendo a Shinigami._

_A Kuchiki suspirou em redenção e virou-se de costas tentando encarar algum outro ponto que não fosse a silhueta esbelta ou o par de topázios da jovem de formidável busto. _

_- Então apenas tome cuidado. – Resumiu e mordeu o lábio inferior, arrependendo-se pelas palavras ditas. Não que Inoue fosse indigna de tais palavras, porém tivera receio de ter soado como ofensa aos ouvidos da jovem._

_Por outro lado, numa perspectiva diferenciada, Orihime parou de súbito, surpresa. Por uma fração de segundos, quis abraçá-la com carinho, agradecendo seu ato gentil, sua compreensão heróica. De onde saiu a idéia? Virou discretamente a cabeça; as pálpebras estreitaram-se e o par de íris se dilataram para mirá-la de canto. O corpo inerte de Rukia, a face branca e serena e a veste tão negra quanto seus cabelos levemente brilhantes lhe caíram como uma figura quase divina, admirável. A troca de palavras convenientemente pareceu necessária._

_- Obrigado, Kuchiki-san. - O canto da boca curvou-se para cima, esboçando um sorriso invisível. – Nos veremos em breve._

_Ela aguardou um comentário, um acréscimo naquela despedida temporária, mas não veio. A Shinigami abaixou a face, ato indecifrável, e tomou como encerrado, sumindo numa velocidade surpreendentemente incrível para que seus olhos humanos pudessem acompanhá-la. Virou-se de brusco e a penumbra de Ishida havia desaparecido num shunpo. _

_Estava sozinha, definitivamente. Bufou profundamente, cansada._

_Reiniciou sua partida, passo a passo, caminhando ao seu natural, num jeito meigo de menina crescida. Articulou o braço e a mão encostou-se à testa tensa, privando os orbes de receber a luz do ambiente em tão enorme proporção. Sentia que as pálpebras estavam doloridas devido à exaustão psicológica crescente, mas de nada adiantaria parar agora. Analisou o extenso horizonte à frente e se concentrou ao máximo em captar a reiatsu escassa do homem a quem queria reencontrar. Ele certamente resolveria seu problema. _

_Contudo, cinco minutos depois de se afastar dos companheiros, descarregava aquele o peso, o seu horror e a sua tristeza num choro silencioso. _

_As lágrimas simplesmente saíam, sem esforço._

**-ooo-**

Closing your eyes to disappear

_Fechando os olhos para desaparecer_

You pray your dreams will leave you here

_Você reza para que seus sonhos te deixarem aqui_

Torceu o canto da boca, desdenhosa da euforia da festa. Não deveria ter ido, pensou. Mas como poderiam eles fazer silêncio se estavam envoltos por uma grande atmosfera de felicidade?

Infelizmente, havia se tornado uma pessoa triste demais para comemorar algum evento. Tornara-se tão depressiva que a própria felicidade desaparecia ao colidir-se com sua alma, como se nunca houvesse antes existido em cada sorriso que soltava em sua juventude.

Juventude? Oras, estava na flor da idade, como poderia ela, uma mulher de maus recentes dezenove anos, estar velha?

Mirou o rosto de Hinamori e suas feições, detalhadamente, de cima a baixo. Transformara-se numa linda jovem, sendo grande exemplo de renovação espiritual pós - guerra. Havia deixado os cabelos crescerem e maquiava-se mais, o discreto rastro do batom pincelado em seus lábios perdendo brilho. No lugar dos discretos seios agora se podia notar um busto mediano, redondo e bem acomodado na veste romântica que usava.

Contudo, o que mais lhe impressionava era, de fato, o coque. Ah, sim, aquele penteado era de causar inveja! Abandonara a rendinha verde que ocultava os fios castanhos para deixá-los livres ao ar, circulando-os em torno de si mesmo, quase em uma rotação, formando uma rosa que agora, delicadamente, era presa por uma fita branca. As madeixas frontais lhe caiam nos ombros e as sobrancelhas tornaram-se perfeitas, nem muito finas nem muito grossas. Simplesmente perfeitas.

De relance, os olhos foram de encontro aos de Hyori que a observava ao longe. As sobrancelhas franziram levemente para esboçar vulnerabilidade emocional no rosto que, há tempos, não traçava nenhuma emoção. Não desviou o olhar, recomposta.

Gritos, gemidos e risadas. As palmas e manifestações de alegria lhe roubaram novamente a atenção. Toushirou olhou para as mãos pálidas, não mais vazias. O buquê era seu! O ramo escolhera seu novo dono dando seus silenciosos votos para aquele que lhe parecia especial. As felicitações que saíam das bocas alheias chegavam como sátira aos seus pequenos ouvidos e um sorriso tímido tornou-se notável.

Inoue bateu as duas mãos sobre as teclas do instrumento, ignorando o som que se produziu em sequência, para analisar a situação enquanto as palmas tomavam o ambiente.

A íris azul turquesa buscou os castanhos escuros imediatamente. Um sorriso nervoso figurou nos lábios de Momo enquanto observava o rapaz de terno branco aproximar-se tranquilamente de si, com uma mão no bolso e a outra suspendendo o buquê, mas tratando sempre de manter os olhos fixos nos dela. No lado interno da cúpula Santa, alheio ao lado externo do evento, Inoue apurou a audição sabendo de que ele viria a dizer algo.

As palmas cessaram-se mediante a curiosidade aguda de ouvir o contemplado de frente a acompanhante:

- Acredito que isso deva lhe pertencer, Hinamori. Não são minhas.

- Como não? Estão em suas mãos e agora são suas. – A leve risadinha gentil fora abafada pelos dedos pressionados a boca.

- Pois acho que não me ouviu direito! – Enfatizou, sério. – Acredito que isso deva lhe pertencer, Hinamori. – Repetiu, suavizando a voz, tornando-a serena. E dessa vez, a mão esquerda buscou uma das mãos da companheira, passando o ramo gentilmente para a mesma. Prosseguiu enquanto observava uma Momo envergonhada. – Afinal, até mesmo um Capitão precisa de uma noiva no altar para se casar, não é?

- C-como disse?

- Hinamori Momo. – Pausou, tirando um pequeno objeto preto do bolso. Esticou o braço esquerdo para segurar a mão direita da morena, ajoelhando-se aos pés da mesma ao tempo que preenchia os pulmões de oxigênio para prosseguir confiante. O mundo desapareceu diante de si. – Aceitaria se casar comigo? – Revelando, ao abrir uma caixinha, um elegante anel de prata, reluzente, detalhadamente forrado por fragmentos de diamante branco nas bordas até seu centro, onde estava uma flor forjada pela mesma pedra preciosa, assemelhando as flores que sua Zanpakutou de gelo, Hyourinmaru, fazia surgir em suas costas ao invocar o Bankai.

Mais sorrisos. Mais abraços. Claro que Hinamori Momo aceitaria, Inoue sabia, não era mais boba!

Abandonada sob o luar prateado, com lágrimas no rosto e uma expressão de profunda mágoa, ela soube instantaneamente que nunca mais deveria vê-los. Nunca mais seria capaz de enfrentar sua tristeza perante o amor que Hitsugaya e Momo faziam existir, fazendo-a recuar de suas descrenças, relembrando-a que desistir de sonhos era desistir de viver. Sim, os sonhos amaciavam a realidade cruel do cotidiano, emanavam verdadeiros valores na vida.

But still you wake and know the truth

_Mas você ainda está acordado e sabe a verdade_

No one's there!

_Ninguém está lá!_

Ela deveria partir daquele lugar, quiçá para se suicidar! Seria incapaz de vir a preencher aquele vazio em si que alguém um dia lhe deixara, quando partira para não mais regressar.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, o homem que a fez se sentir como um Hollow, dando-lhe o grande vazio que um dia fora o lugar de seu coração, mesmo que ainda o sentisse bater em seu peito!

**-ooo-**

_A jovem olhou ao redor. Da boca, um prolongado bufar lhe foi furtado, fazendo-o ecoar entre as vidraças quebradas, as fiações elétricas que bailavam como serpentes lançando faíscas e as gotículas minúsculas de água de cano escorrendo entre um objeto e outro. O tiquetaquear de um relógio anônimo, vindo de um beco perdido do centro urbano de Karakura, tornavam aquela cena perfeita para a filmagem de longas-metragens de terror, mas Inoue ignorava os sons quase que por efeito instantâneo. _

_Pôs as mãos nos joelhos, despejando seu peso sobre eles, e as madeixas alaranjadas caíram-lhe para a face, cobrindo quase totalmente seu rosto sujo. À frente, dentro de uma casa inclinada e caquética, sentia um pequeno rastro de reiatsu oscilar, ora forte, ora minúscula. _

"_- Encontrei!" - Prosperou a garota mentalmente caminhando em direção a ela. Sequer teve o trabalho de entrar pelo portão ou pular sobre o muro, pois um grande buraco havia sido feito na construção, expondo por completo a situação do lugar destruído. No cômodo em que julgara ser a sala, deteve-se. Os orbes passaram vagarosamente sobre o espaço, analisando a situação. O pequeno sofá branco tombado, os vidros quebrados sobre o chão liso, os papéis caídos para todos os lados, documentos agora dispensáveis largados sem rumo, móveis empilhados uns aos outros e, por fim, as cortinas rasgadas ainda presas a janela._

_Um barulho indecifrável fora captado pelos seus ouvidos em prontidão e os olhos ergueram-se para o teto. O gotejar de sangue descia como água, levando-a a crer que algo acima daquele andar, num outro cômodo, estava a banhar-se naquele liquido vermelho tão essencial a vida. E dessa vez, a dúvida: Amigo ou inimigo? _

_Mal dera por passar pela escada daquela casa caquética para ver o quarto degradado e a cheirar a mofo e sangue. A visão que disponha alguns passos à frente a fez esquecer-se de que estava cansada e morta de fome. A imagem daquele homem bondoso que revivera Tsubaki, espírito portador do ataque do Shun-Shun-Rikka, agora a deitar o corpo mole quase sem vida aos pés da cortina, fizera-a cair de joelhos, surpresa, para, num ápice, engatinhar ligeiramente a ele e chamá-lo sucessivas vezes._

_- Hacchi! Hacchi!_

_Esperava tudo exceto aquela imagem. Tentava a custo de sua pequena força balançá-lo, sem sucesso. Desejou que ele talvez saltasse de repente, disposto a recebê-la com uma risadinha doce, que as linhas enrugadas próximas a sua boca carnuda manifestassem vida e pressionassem as bochechas gordas e sadias num sorriso de satisfação. Talvez abrisse os olhos e levasse as mãos longas ao rosto apavorado dela, amenizando sua agonia e sofrimento com palavras sábias. Mas nada! Nada de nada! Ele simplesmente permanecia ali, parado, como que petrificado._

_Engoliu saliva e mordeu o lábio inferior, sufocando as lágrimas. Não queria mais chorar, mas parecia que quanto mais se esforçava para impedi-lo, mais volume d'água almejava despejar dos olhos tristes e limpar sua alma e a face imunda de poeira e de maus tratos. _

_Num lapso, abanou a cabeça e os dois lados do cérebro mandaram-lhe instantaneamente invocar o escudo temporal para que o reanimasse. Levou as mãos próximas ao corpo inoperante do homem e concentrou-se para curá-lo. Não poderia deixá-lo morrer! _

_O tempo fora se arrastando e Orihime não sabia o quanto tinha ficado ali, aguardando-o despertar, mas depois de algumas horas, desistira de observá-lo. Fazia exatamente vinte e nove horas que ali chegara. Já havia percorrido todos os cômodos daquela casa, buscando espreitar a cozinha na esperança de achar algum alimento que descesse insipidamente pela garganta, mas que amenizasse sua fome ou aliviasse sua sede. Porém, para sua infelicidade, existiam muitos móveis, mas nada de comida. Os alimentos que achara já estavam se decompondo e bactérias e insetos alegravam-se naquela ausência perturbante de higiene domiciliar. _

_Mesmo desestimulada, ela ainda conseguia subir as escadas para retornar o seu posto de observadora, ansiando por algum movimento ou gesto de Hacchi, mas o azar mantinha-se firme ao seu lado. O mundo parecia conspirar, os anjos pareciam tê-la abandonado. _

_Percorreu quase que a rua por completo atrás de algo que a alimentasse, tendo sempre cuidado a cada beco duvidoso, analisando casa por casa, esperando sempre um inimigo que nunca vinha. Os mesmos ambientes retratavam-se em todas as casas; Todas destruídas pela batalha que havia ali ocorrido. _

_A mesma rua do centro da cidade, que um dia fora movimentada, agora era percorrida por uma cortina de solidão e horror. As ruas encontravam-se desertas e os lixos acumulavam-se nos cantos sem que ninguém tomasse a devida atenção. Mas ali já não havia mais ninguém. Lá, tudo era falso ainda que parecesse algo natural, real. Tudo era tão igual a ela que, por um raro momento de reflexão, parecia que a cidade era apenas uma expansão de si mesma, do seu mundo interior. Sim, era isso. O seu emocional estava exatamente assim, às avessas._

_Já não sentia a mesma descontração de antigamente. Na verdade, sentia uma enorme pressão sobre os ombros, um fardo invisível que a acorrentava entre seus erros do passado e os conectavam com os do presente, declinando o pouco orgulho de si própria que restara. E como houvera feito antes, retomou a aquela casa, cabisbaixa, descrente por boas noticias. _

_Ao chegar, o vira como antes, sem maiores resultados. Ele ainda mantinha sua aparência de cadáver. Puxou e deitou em um colchão duro e desconfortável e rebolou-se buscando algum aconchego naquilo que parecia ser impossível. Como poderia achar conforto? Sentia fome e sede, sentia-se suja da cabeça aos pés e o pouco estimulo de continuar aquela loucura parecia ter se escondido por de trás do Himalaia. Além de tudo, de tudo isso, o maldito sono não vinha. Interessante como em outrora nada era mais importante do que a 'Cuarta' Espada. Nem chegou a fazer um terço por Ichigo, ironizou para si._

_- Ver a minha querida menina de poderes tão iguais aos meus aqui, diminui a dor que range meus ossos velhos. – Uma voz ao lado saiu em rouquidão total e demasiado forçada. Primeiro sinal de que ele ainda se encontrava ali, vivo._

_- Oh, Hacchi! – E ela levantou-se num súbito. Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, pôde sentir um enorme peso desprender-se de seus ombros, deixando renascer o brilho intenso em seus olhos ainda inchados. Inconscientemente um sorriso dominou ponta a ponta da face, relembrando-a de que ainda sabia sorrir. Aproximou-se dele, satisfeita por vê-lo tentar se mover._

_- Como sofri pensando em seu sequestro! Não sabe o colírio que é para meus olhos vê-la são e salvo! – Insistia no esforço vocal, ainda que, paradoxalmente, sentisse as cordas de sua garganta trêmulas e doloridas. Movimentou-se a fim de sentar, conseguindo após grande tentativa. As costas dormentes mandavam-no sair do chão._

_- Por favor, não se esforce. Por pouco não o encontro morto. – Comentou Inoue fortificando ainda mais o campo temporal, o brilho quase divinal das presilhas forçaram-na a fechar os olhos devido à luz incandescente que agredia a visão._

_- Ora, menina... Agora é indiferente que eu me esforce ou não. Enquanto estiver dentro desta zona temporal, nada afetará a minha saúde! – A voz vinda por parte dele, seguida por um sorriso, entrelaçada ao seu jeito sereno e gentil, acalmou uma parte da garota._

_- Mas ainda me preocupa. Algo em você mudou. – Hacchi cruzou os braços e franziu preocupadamente as sobrancelhas, analisando-a._

_Inoue demorou em ter alguma reação diante do comentário, parecia decodificar o que havia escutado. Neste momento, o estomago já reclamava alto, quase colando uma parede estomacal na outra. Engoliu em seco, a garganta também não estava em melhores condições. A sua frente, Hacchi pareceu se esquecer completamente da indagação anterior, soltando uma gargalhada. Um rubor automaticamente lhe preencheu as bochechas de tamanha vergonha. Queria enfiar sua cabeça em algum buraco do chão como avestruz._

_- Muito bem, venha. Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa._

_- Esta se sentindo bem para isso, Hacchi?_

_- Um pouco melhor. Não deixarei que passe fome por minha causa._

_- Mas...! – Cedeu ao ouvir o ronco alto do estomago. –... Tudo bem, então..._

_Desceram as escadas em silencio. Incomodava-a saber que seu amigo estava se esforçando para ajudá-la a procurar algo para saciar-lhe a fome. Mal abrira os olhos e já tinha um fardo à vista.__Gostava de sua boa intenção, não poderia negar, mas a possibilidade de imaginar Hacchi a vendo como fraca, merecedora de compaixão, sugava até a última gota de força de vontade que sobrara dentro de si__. _

_Ou talvez tudo não passasse de uma tentativa de agradecê-la, ao mesmo tempo, porém, em que queria confirmar algo que havia notado e sabia de que era provável. No fundo, em seu âmago, Inoue desejou que ele soubesse de tudo. Inclusive de Ulquiorra._

_- Aqui, achei. – A voz de Hacchi a fez se distanciar dos inúmeros pensamentos que se passavam rapidamente no cérebro cansado, e o pé direito pisou em falso, desequilibrando-a por um raro instante. Mirou o rosto sereno do outro apontando, com orgulho, um pedaço de carne em cima de um prato em que as moscas pareciam se deliciar ainda. O estomago contraiu-se pelo odor pútrido que impregnava o local e o olfato sensível lhe provocou náusea repentina. Olhou o bolo de carne enojada, a boca entortou-se e as sobrancelhas contraíram-se._

_- Hacchi, esta comida já não serve. - Informou com dificuldades._

_- Como? – Perguntou divertido. - Claro que serve, veja. – E num piscar de olhos, as mãos espantaram os insetos e um cubo de luz apoderou-se do alimento, o circundando e o fazendo regressar a sua forma original. Orihime observou a cena admirada. O poder de Hacchi de fazer regressar tudo aquilo ao seu estado anterior era cinco a sete vezes mais rápido e eficiente que o poder que possuía em suas presilhas. _

_- Isso é incrível. – Elogiava ainda incrédula._

_Parecia impressionante o que um pouco mais de experiência podia fazer, a rapidez no processo lhe surpreendia. No entanto, Orihime sentia como se de nada houvesse ajudado os outros, ao comparar seu poder com o do Vaizard._

_- Não se preocupe, sou um espírito muito antigo. Só o treino de anos a fio pode aperfeiçoar a técnica de rejeição temporal. – Comentou o homem como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da jovem. A mente de Inoue era como um livro aberto. _

_Não houve resposta por parte da outra. Orihime continuou silenciosa, observando o término daquele espetáculo.__ Por momentos, quis acreditar nas palavras dele, mas sabia que, no fundo, ele estava a ser simplesmente generoso porque temia magoá-la. Ela, sem duvidas, não podia mais se calar. Chegara a hora da verdade, não viera de encontro a ele apenas para vê-lo. _

_- Hacchi, preciso lhe confessar uma coisa. _

**-Continua-**

**

* * *

**

**#Notas do Autor#**

Leitores,

Saudades de vocês e de seus comentários, sim, sim!

Também estava com saudades de postar alguma coisa no site após um período de hibernação monstruosa de minha criatividade e paciência. É. Mas aparições fantasmagóricas existem e, aqui estou eu, Louis McDowell, escrevendo estas notas que, agora, estão sendo lidas por você neste momento.

Recapitulando, vejamos**... **Orihime depressiva, Ulquiorra sem coração, é... Acho que não me esqueci de nada. O terceiro capítulo, sem dúvidas, será surpreendente com bastante UlquiHime para compensar a ausência do Arrancar nestes dois capítulos, pode crer.

Hitsugaya meloso? Romântico demais? - Não consegui vê-lo de outra forma após declarar seus sentimentos para Hinamori nesta fic, meus pêsames aos que não conseguiram enxergar este lado dele.

Ah, sim! Gostaram da descrição dessa Hinamori mais madura? – Pergunta de curioso.

Reviews, por favor, se assim quiserem ver um Louis contente e animado para continuar a fic. Até breve(?)

**#Vocabulário#**

Apolo**¹** - Deus grego do Sol e da poesia. Irmão gêmeo de Ártemis, deusa da Lua e da caça, a quem teve um relacionamento romântico proibido, criando assim os Eclipses (Solar e Lunar) - períodos em que namoram.

Niilismo**²** - Tendência filosófica a rejeitar aquilo que requer fé para salvação ou realização de algo.

Senkaimon**³**- Passagem espiritual que liga o plano dos vivos com a Seireitei e vice versa, sendo apenas abertas por Shinigami.

Devassando**³** - No sentido de invasão, pôr a submissão.


	3. Aviso

Oi,

Primeiramente, acalme-se. Não vim informar o cancelamento de_ My Last Breath_ e em hipótese alguma o farei. Estou aqui para pedir um pouco mais de paciência. Isso é, se eu ainda tiver o direito de pedir algo a você...!

O problema é que, como já explicado, _My Last Breath_ era apenas para ser uma one-shot. Isso! Uma one-shot e nada mais. Porém as ideias cresceram e junto com elas, a história.

Alguns meses atrás, eu pensava que conseguiria dividi-la em três capítulos. Contudo, fui corrigindo algumas coisas, adicionando outras e atualmente pretendo dividi-la em cinco capítulos seguidamente de um epílogo de bônus. É. Nossa queridinha _MLB_ cresceu bastante!

Acrescentando outros esclarecimentos, minha demora se deve –também - a importância de introduzir o Ulquiorra de uma vez por todas no enredo. Quero fazer algo decente. Algo que, mesmo sendo clichê, seja satisfatório ao leitor. E tenho que admitir que justamente isso esta me tirando a paz. O terceiro capítulo esta quase, quase, pronto.

Ah, sim, perdi minha beta-reader! E, claro, você pensou: _"Do jeito que é de costume, Louis McDowell não vai postar nada sem uma beta, o perfeccionismo dele é insuportável. Ferrou tudo agora. Maldições caiam sobre ele e a ex-beta!"._

Sim, preciso de uma nova beta, é um fato. Mas não será esse o motivo que me impedirá de postar os capítulos seguintes. Irei urrar de ódio se houver um erro no capítulo e confesso que a ideia de postar algo sem uma betagem cai como mil agulhas em minhas costas, entretanto... Para a alegria geral, postarei assim mesmo. Prometo que revisarei quarenta vezes se for o necessário.

E se alguém com uma excelente noção de acentuação e vocabulário quiser tentar ocupar o cargo deixado por ela, por favor, dê um sinal. Ou se conhecer algum ser que bete maravilhosamente bem e estiver disponível, não deixe de me apresentar. Ficaria eternamente agradecido.

Por enquanto, é só.

_Louis McDowell. _


End file.
